Lunch Tray Sledding
by LoveMeTender
Summary: A world of winter white a few trays give Lizzie and Gordo more than they excepted ... total fluff! It's what I do best. :-)


**Another Lizzie/Gordo college story ... just because I understand that stuff lol. We've gotten a lot of snow lately, and a bunch of kids have used lunch trays as sleds. So I wrote this story. Let me know what you think! All reviewers get a cookie!**

Lizzie watched him while he worked, the twinkling of the Christmas lights dancing across his face as he concentrated on his math homework. She wasn't exactly sure why she was staring at him. He was handsome, yes; dark brown hair, hazel eyes, athletic build. However, he was her best friend. Through out high school, they had only tightened their bond. They entered college together, determined to stay best friends, no matter what happened.

And they had. They became closer than she had ever been with anyone in her life. She was afraid though. She had a lingering fear that never left her, and she was worried that someday, someday her secret would come out.

Sighing, she turned her eyes from her best friend and continued working on her Psych research paper. She knew she would have to write all these papers, and was silently cursing herself for wanted to be a psychologist.

Upon hearing his best friend sigh, Gordo averted his attention from his next-to-impossible math assignment and looked at Lizzie. She was lovely, he had to admit. He chuckled as he watched her chew her pen, her shiny blonde hair falling in her face. For a moment, he was tempted to reach out and tug it in a brotherly gesture.

He didn't, however. For reasons he couldn't explain, his feelings for her as of late were anything but brotherly. Sure, he was still protective of her with guys, but for different reasons than before. He naturally didn't want her to get hurt, but he also didn't want her with any other guys. That feeling confused him.

_Your best friend man, she's your best friend_, he thought to himself. Shaking the thought out of his mind, he looked back at his Advanced Calculus. He wasn't in the mood to deal with it. He threw his pencil down.

"That's it," she heard Gordo say, throwing down his pencil and getting off his bed. "I'm sick of math. I'm sick of math without numbers, actually." She gave him a confused look. "Shut up. Anyway, come on. We're leaving."

"Where are we going?" She looked skeptical, but was laughing. She shut her book and got off his roommate's bed.

He shrugged. "I don't know, out there?" He pointed at the window, which was covered with the curtains.

She walked over to the window and moved the curtains. Both teenagers looked out in the window with identical awe. "Whoa," Gordo said, his eyes getting big. "When did that come?"

"How long have we been working?" She whispered. Instead of the dreary winter gray that had been lingering over the campus, a world of winter white replaced it. Snow floated down, covering the all-ready covered campus. The sight was breath-taking.

Gordo grinned, then looked at Lizzie. "Come on Liz, we're going out." He tossed her a sweatshirt and a pair of gloves. "Put those on, and your coat, and let's go."

"But Gor-" she started, but was quickly cut off.

"Not buts Liz, we're going. Don't even try to argue it." He gave her a boyish grin as she rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Let's go."

The pair quickly dressed and ran outside. "Where are we going?" she asked, giggling while Gordo dragged her along.

"We have a quick stop at the cafeteria," he told her, pushing her through a pair of doors.

She threw him a look. "I'm not even gonna ask."

He nodded. "Good idea. Less confusion." He grabbed two trays, then pushed her back out the door. "Come on, we're going sledding!"

She burst out in laughter. "On those?"

He gave her an innocent look. "Why not?"

She could only shake her head. "Let's go Gordo."

He grinned at her. The pair ran up to a hill, chasing each other like little kids. When they reached the top, he handed her a tray and they both sat down on their "sleds." "Ready?" he asked, getting ready to push off.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Her eyes were bright and her cheeks were rosy. Again, he was struck by how lovely she was. Snow clung to her hair, and her lips were cherry red. He quickly shook the thought out of his head.

"Ok, on the count of three," he said. "Ready?" She nodded. "One ... two ... three!"

The pair made their way down the hill, shouting all the way. Students walked by, pointed and laughed, the duo's good mood catching on. The dean of students walked by with his wife. The older couple smiled at each other, remembering what it was like to be young and in love.

Gordo and Lizzie went up and down that hill many times that snowy, starry night. They laughed and giggled and enjoyed the time with their best friend. Something was changing in them that night, but either they couldn't see it or wouldn't acknowledge it yet.

Sooner or later they ended up laying on the hill, staring up at the night sky. A memory struck the both of them. During their senior year in high school, their group of friends had done almost the same thing Gordo and Lizzie had that night, except they used real sleds. They too had ended up staring at the stars together.

"Do you remember that night Gordo?" Lizzie asked, staring at the sky.

"Yeah," he said softly. "Yeah, I do."

Lizzie was silent for a few moments. She knew Gordo was thinking about his ex-girlfriend, Parker, who had been with them that night. She could recall seeing Gordo's hand in Parker's, both of them happy.

"Do you miss her?" Lizzie practically whispered. Gordo and Parker had broken up soon after he went to college. Parker couldn't stand the distance, and eventually fell for one of her best guy friends.

"It's not so much her that I miss her," he said slowly. "I guess I miss what she represents."

The snow swirled around them. The world was silent, blanketed by the winter whiteness. The only sound that could be heard was the ever so gently falling of the snow.

"I was jealous of her," Lizzie whispered, breaking the spell.

Gordo rolled over so he was barely inches from her, facing her. "Why, Lizzie, why were you jealous of her?"

She sighed. "I remember when I was the most important female in your life, at least in our age rage. And then when you and Parker got together, I took the backseat. And that's how it should have been. I guess I just missed my best friend." She looked down.

"Lizzie," he whispered, touching her chin and making her look up. "You are my best friend. You will always be one of the most important people in my life. You become more and more important to me everyday."

She gave him a small smile. "Thanks Gordo."

He let out a slow breath. "I guess I really do miss what Parker represents. I was care-free then. I didn't worry so much then and I wasn't so confused."

"Well what are you so confused about?"

Gordo could feel her breath as it hit his cheek. He looked at her and gave her a small grin. "I'm not so sure I should tell you."

Her eyes sparkled. "Why not? What do you have to lose?"

_Everything_, he thought, but didn't say it. "This is something I think about constantly, and it's something I don't want to screw up. So I'm confused about it."

A smile made it's way upon her face. "Sounds like you're in love to me, Gordo."

He blushed. "That's not what I said."

"That's what you meant. Come on, who is it?"

He could only grin and shake his head. "Nope."

She sat up. "Come on Gordo."

"Nope, sorry."

A wicked grin spread across her lips. "Then I'll just make you tell me." With that said, she quickly picked up a handful of snow and threw it in his face. "Come on Gordo, tell me!"

For a moment, he was too stunned to say anything. He quickly regained his bearings, wiped the snow off his face and jumped up. "Oh that's it Lizzie, you are so getting it." He began to chase her around the hill. Both were throwing snowballs at each other and giggling insanely.

Finally, Gordo grabbed her from behind and spun her around. "Don't mess with me girl. It's only gets you in trouble." The pair grinned at each other, but then became somber. They were about a foot from each other, but the distance seemed like a mile.

Lizzie took a step towards him, so they were practically nose to nose. "I'm going to ask you one last time Gordo," she whispered, staring into his dark eyes. "Who are you in love with?"

Something started to stir in his heart. He knew it was time. He smiled gently at her, then pulled her close to him. "I'm in love with the one person who's remained a constant in my life, sometimes the only person that keeps me going. I'm in love with my best friend, my closest companion, and the most beautiful girl on campus." He brought his mouth closer to hers. "I'm in love with you, Lizzie, with you." He whispered those last words, then closed the small gap between them with a kiss.

Once they parted, they could only stare at each other. Lizzie broke the silence. "With me, eh?" She brought her hands up to his face and pushed his hair off his forehead. "I suppose that works out for the best. Seeing how I'm in love with you, too."

He smiled. "Good to hear." He kissed her again, putting in all the emotions he'd be storing up since they were twelve. She responded, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding on to him with all that was inside of her.

He suddenly pulled back. "Best friends?" He whispered, his forehead touching hers.

Her eyes danced. "Always."

They both knew that something had changed. And they were going to roll with it. But they both knew that they would forever remain best friends, but especially more when they loved each other.


End file.
